Xyla
Xyla is an S-Class Mage of the Red Lotus Dark Guild and a member of its team: the Twelve Magic Knights. Profile and Stats Name: Xyla Alias: Age: 29 Classification: Human, S-Class Mage of the Red Lotus Affiliation: Red Lotus Gender: Female Height: 175 cm (5'9") Weight: 52 kg (114 lbs.) Eye Color: Light Green Hair Color: Scarlet Status: Deceased Powers and Abilities: Class: Attack Potency: Town level Speed: Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Class GJ Durability: Town level Stamina: Enhanced Human Range: Hundred Meters Intelligence: At least Normal First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Xyla is a woman in her mid 30's with medium brown skin and light green eyes. Her scarlet red hair is cut short stopping just past her double pierced ears. Xyla wears two shades of eyeshadow, pink on top of black, and what appears to be blackish-grey lipstick. Six unknown markings line her cheeks, three on both sides, in perfect symmetry to each other. Her attire is usually a red and black shirt with a very deep V-neck reaching down to her belt buckle, revealing a considerable amount of her bust. Personality Befitting her status as a Dark Mage, Xyla has no care for the laws and restrictions that the Magic Council places on Mages and openly defies them. She is best described as a battle hungry woman due to her love of battles. Xyla doesn't believe in holding back during a fight, considering it an insult to both combatants. Because of that belief, some of have gone as far as to say that Xyla is an honorable woman in battle but she has debunked this rumor, stating she merely enjoys fighting more when neither side is holding back. In battle Xyla is incredibly boastful, regularly taunting her opponents throughout the entirety of the battle. Should someone choose to hold back in battle against her or not meet her standards, she either grows bored with them and quickly disposes of them or throws what's best described as a temper tantrum at being denied a proper battle. History Plot Powers and Abilities Water Magic: Water Magic is surprisingly Xyla's preferred method of attack, something that catches most people off guard due to her fiery temper. Xyla typically attacks with pressurized blasts or streams of water that are easily capable of cutting through rock and steel. When faced with multiple powerful opponents, Xyla will flood the surrounding area with a tidal wave, submerging her opponents underwater and giving her the upper hand. *'Evil Explosion': The user lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, and hurls it at their foe with tremendous force. *'Water Pillar': Manipulating any nearby water Xyla forms it into the shape of a massive pillar, and uses it to strike the target from below. (Unnamed) Fire Magic: Though Xyla's second preferred method of attack, Xyla is still incredibly skilled at Fire Magic to the point where creating large scale flames come to her as easy as creating a flame no bigger than her thumb. Xyla is particularly fond of hounding her opponents with a barrage of fireballs of varying heat and intensity. Xyla's skill with Fire Magic extends towards the combustion side of the spectrum as well. By generating large amounts of fire beneath her feet and expelling that fire downward forcefully in short bursts, Xyla is capable of achieving a form of short-range flight through propulsion. This skill is incredibly useful in combat where Xyla aims the explosion directly at her opponents. *'Flaring Up': Xyla builds up magical power and subsequently causes flames to erupt from her entire body only a few centimeters away from her. She is then able to control these flames, including their size, intensity and the like. It is a highly versatile spell with many applications. *'Burner': Xyla concentrates fire towards the soles of her feet and builds up the flames before letting them explode, propelling her in whatever direction she chooses serving as a short form of transportation. When used in combat, the explosion of flames have severely injured many when caught unaware. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Great Magic Power: Xyla has an incredible amount of Magic Power at her disposal that she enjoys putting to use. Her boastful attitude is understandable given her level of Magic Power, easily putting her on the level of some of the best S-Class Mages and S-Class Mage Candidates. Weaknesses * Relationships Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Twelve Magic Knights Category:Red Lotus Members